


The Three Wishes

by piningmck



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: I honestly had a lot of fun writing them interact, a friendship made from self-interest, lots of rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningmck/pseuds/piningmck
Summary: Snufkin is a merman who has a few wishes, and the Hobgoblin is in need of some help.





	The Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like doing a mermaid au! kind of ooc but whatever!

Long ago, in the not-so-distant past, lived alone a merman named Snufkin. He did not mind being alone, as he enjoyed the company of the quiet fish that sang along with him in the sea. Snufkin wasn’t born like all the other mermen he knew, but in his heart he was just as much of a merman as the others, and the others were respectful to him. However he needed not talk to anyone he didn't wish to talk to. He could travel to and fro, and made pleasantries with fish folk of all kinds along the way. One place he did enjoy visiting was a far off land called Moominvalley, where he met a strange, fluffy white creature, named Moomintroll. They met on the beach and played in the water all day, and for many days more. In the winter, Snufkin met a kind woman named Too-Ticky, who fished in a hollow pocket under the thick layer of ice.

“Oh, Moomintroll? The Moomins hibernate during the winter. Did you not know?”

He did know, of course. He wanted to stay. After a long talk with Too-Ticky, he was persuaded to leave Moominvalley for a while. He later returned to the sea during the warm summer months, and Moomintroll was there again! How wonderful, he thought. They played all summer, and Moomintroll’s friends came along too. But eventually, Moomintroll had to hibernate once more, and Snufkin had to leave, knowing he couldn’t wait all winter in the cold, freezing water. He had to go back south, where the depths were warmer. Sometimes he’d come back for a visit to see Too-Ticky, who played music for him on some kind of winding-box. He was mesmerized by the sound, he wished to play music on his own, but alas, you couldn’t hear much sound under the water, aside from each other’s voices.

This pattern went on many times. But one year, Snufkin heard of a magical man called the Hobgoblin. The Hobgoblin could grant wishes, but not to anyone. Snufkin learned he was looking for some kind of grand ruby. He spent the winter months that year searching pirate wrecks. There were many small rubies he collected, for he never cared to learn what the land folk saw as worthy. Snufkin only the saw worth of the rubies as priceless, for they came from the earth herself.

Now the Hobgoblin was a lonely man. He had been searching for many centuries alone, and he was as tired as his trusted panther who carried him. One night he stopped at a mermaid’s cavern along the coast of Cuba to make conversation he very desperately wished for. The merfolk were always especially kind, though a little introverted, but they were incredibly good listeners, so they didn’t mind that the Hobgoblin did a lot of the talking. He’d also gotten quite good at his Mertongue! The merfolk also had sea fruits that his panther quite enjoyed, and he didn’t have any problems with using a little magic for them either, so all was well and good. As the Hobgoblin set off for home that night, he noticed a small head shyly bob out of the water. A youthful merfolk, it seemed like. Much more nervous than the rest. Must have come for a wish.

_Hello, little one. Come into the light. The dark water is sure to give one a fright._

The young merfolk’s head uncovered itself completely, and soon they swam up closer. Their tail had four fins. A mermaid, the Hobgoblin thought to himself, but looking again, he could see that they had made a chest binding with seaweed, so it was better for the Hobgoblin to not assume things. The young merfolk seemed to clear their throat, and then sang in a voice they seemed to be trying to make sound deeper.

_The night is not so frightening. The moon, she brightens it._

A strange comment, thought the Hobgoblin.

_Wise words for your age, what wishes do you seek?_

The merfolk seemed to brighten a bit with anticipation, and the Hobgoblin found it entertaining. They produced a worn one-strapped satchel, with a dim red glow coming from within.

_I know you look for rubies, if I am able to speak. I searched far and wide, found many, left some. For appearance I know it not, for its worth, I can’t tell it’s sum._

Snufkin opened his satchel with the many different rubies in them. The Hobgoblin was overjoyed, but soon just a bit disappointed, as none turned out to be the King’s Ruby.

_I knew not so many rubies lay on the ocean floor._ The Hobgoblin thought of what to say next. He knew people, and he knew everyone had more than one wish. _For a wish every year, could you bring me some more? Your deeds will never go unrewarded._

_And if you find your ruby without me?_

_Meet here and you will still be awarded. For these fine gifts, tell me please, what wish do you ask for within this breeze?_

Snufkin didn’t have to think for long, of course.

_I have a list of only three, my first of which is to be me. For years I’ve been different than the men of my kind, I wish to be like them, to be who I am inside._

This wish was easy for the Hobgoblin, it relied on the recipient's self image. He smiled, and flicked his wrists, and as the magic swirled around, Snufkin felt himself change. His chest felt flatter, and he knew he wouldn’t need his seaweed top any longer. He felt his voice get deeper as he let out a gasp. He looked at his tail. It was still green, but it hadn’t lost it’s shine or it’s fin count. But his shine and fin count didn’t make him feel less of a man, he found beauty in that part of himself. He was overjoyed.

“Thank you!” he cried with his voice. He felt more like himself than he’d ever had before. He was still rusty on his landtongue, but did his best with speaking. “I will do my best for next year!”

“It’s my pleasure to see you happy, young one.”

“Snufkin, is my name.”

“Then farewell, Snufkin. I shall see you here again, first night of spring.”

The Hobgoblin and Snufkin parted ways for the year. Snufkin returned to Moominvalley that summer to share with Moomintroll the wish he was granted, and they both rejoiced. As summer passed, Snufkin felt happier than he’d ever had before, and as he visited Too-Ticky for the winter, she was also joyful for his success.

“Why that’s wonderful, Snuf! Glad you got your own skin. What’s next on your list?”

“You and Moomintroll have showed me the beauty of music. I would like something to be heard under the water, and to make tunes for Moomintroll when I reter.. Return. Sorry, I am still not very good at not rhyming.”

“Ah that’s alright. You put in a lot more effort to it than me. I feel guilty for not learning mertongue after all these years. I know how to sweet talk a lass but poetry’s never been my thing.”

“I don’t mind. To each their own, as they say.”

And Snufkin and Too-Ticky parted for the winter. Snufkin searched along the south coast once again. The Hobgoblin gave him a rock that was the size of the ruby he was looking for. Snufkin was lucky to find a few shipwrecks at the Bermuda depths with many good jewels. But the largest rubies were too big, and the closest-sized rubies were too small. He took a few of both. Perhaps the Hobgoblin could chisel it down to match the King’s ruby. The Hobgoblin also told him it shined like the sun from under the water, but red instead of white. He could see what the Hobgoblin meant. Snufkin learned to be able to tell how shiny a ruby was by looking at it’s inside cracks. Rubies, and jewels by extension, would glisten less when they had fewer cracks inside them. None of these rubies shone like a red sun under the water, only a few came close. He took them anyways, hoping he’d end up being lucky.

The Hobgoblin was once again very shocked to see just how many rubies were left on the seafloor.

“I ought to give me and my panther gills. I think I’d have a better chance of finding it under water at this point,” He joked to himself.

_Your rubies done well, though not quite the one. Your second wish will be granted, as it what you have won._

Snufkin felt relief this time, he was so very glad his findings were good enough. He hadn’t talked to the Hobgoblin in a year, but his presence felt friendlier, more calming, more familiar.

_My friends on land have also given me the gift of hearing music and finding its beauty. If possible to be, my second wish of three, a mouth-organ to play who’s sound sea-depths cannot drown away._

“My, how interesting! You’ve quite an imagination, dear Snufkin. An easy wish to grant nonetheless.” The Hobgoblin snapped his fingers and in Snufkin’s hands appeared a green rectangle, with a texture akin to coral, but stronger. Snufkin could see holes to blow on, and the area around it was an incredibly smooth stone. Snufkin felt like crying. He’d never felt the need for possessions, but this one he knew he would cherish forever. He played a note. It was wonky and bad, but it was his!

“I would have to learn how to play, but I shall do my best.”

“Yes, and you’re going to be amazing, my friend. I suppose it’s getting late. Shall we part once more?”

“May I ask one more question?”

“Of course, Snufkin.”

“Why don’t you just make the King’s Ruby? It’d be just as convincing to anyone.”

“See, I did think of that. But I can’t possibly let that happen. The King deserves his ruby. His real ruby, a gift from the earth.”

“Do you think your gifts aren’t real?”

“Of course I do, I take great pride in my magic. But my long years of searching wouldn’t come to a satisfying end if I took the easy way out.”

“What an interesting motive. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Thank you for listening. I suppose I shall be off, then.”

“As shall I. See you next spring.”

“As to you, Goodbye.”

  


Snufkin showed Moomintroll and his friends his mouth-organ, and he practised songs while they played. Moomintroll’s mother, Moominmamma, brought paper with notes based on a similar instrument on land, however everyone felt silly when the paper was almost immediately soaked in water. Snufkin was happier than he’d ever been that summer, but once again, winter arrived. He stuck around before the sea froze over to visit Too-Ticky.

“Why so early, Snuf?”

“I must leave early, and I won’t be back until spring again.”

“Oh? What for?”

“I must put everything I can into finding rubies. My final wish is grand, too grand to not have something worthy enough to trade.”

“And do you know what kind of jewels are worthy enough?”

“Hypothetically, only the King’s Ruby. But personally, I still don’t understand how worth can be given or taken away based on how big and shiny a gem is. I don’t even like jewels that much, but they’re all equal, are they not?”

“Of course they are. But the folks who make decisions for society just seem to like big and shiny better than small and dull. It’s quite stupid if you ask me. Buuuut, it’s not going to keep me from getting a shiny gem ring for a lass I fancy. Just preference for some.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Tell you what, I’ll leave a little later than normal, and you come and see me start of spring. How’s that?”

“That sound delightful. Thank you. Farewell, Too-Ticky.”

“Farewell, Snuf.”

Snufkin searched all winter. He hardly played his mouth-organ. But no matter where he looked, this year he could not find a ruby to match the Hobgoblin’s description. Once again he found rubies just as shiny, but too big or too small, and once again he found rubies just the right size, but far too dull. He pocketed the most similar ones, but they all made him feel dejected. Why did this ruby have to be so specific? Why did it have to be one single ruby? Why so big, why so shiny? None of it made sense to Snufkin, but he didn’t want to fail. He wanted to get his final wish and live the life he truly wanted, but now he didn’t believe he would get that chance any more. He didn’t want to disappoint his friend the Hobgoblin, he didn’t want the Hobgoblin’s gifts to be in vain. The the night before they usually met, both Snufkin and the Hobgoblin arrived. Snufkin because he had felt defeated, and the Hobgoblin because he felt lonely. But the Hobgoblin arrived to see Snufkin crying, face in his hands and his head just above the water.

_Dear friend of mine, why do you weep? Was there nothing left on the seafloor to sweep?_

Snufkin jumped, realizing he’d been spotted crying. He was alone that night, the other mermaid’s had gone to sleep, what a coincidence that the last person who needed to see him crying was here! The irony! He felt like a joke.

_Rubies and crystals and corals and fluff, too big or too small, it’s just not enough. Not enough, not enough! Snufkin pointed to the satchel he left on the rocks._ The Hobgoblin looked, and there were many different kinds of red things from the sea. At the bottom, rubies of varying sizes, many as small as a pebble, many too dull or too bright. Red crystals and coral were above it, and random red tufts above that.

“Forgive me,” Snufkin said through his tears. “I will not ask you for another wish with this.” The Hobgoblin sighed, and sat down in the water next to his young friend.

_I’ve lived longer than most, days and nights gone by. What wish is so grand that it would make you cry?_

Snufkin gathered his breath, and tried to calm himself enough to speak again.

_My wish is too, grand, for I wish to walk on land, to run and dance with my love and all of his friends. Though I’ve failed in my task, please, give me one night, that’s all I ask._ The Hobgoblin listened, and then the Hobgoblin laughed. Snufkin was only confused.

_Dearest friend, you think too little of both of our feats! My hat can change a species in just a few beats! You’ve aided me more than anyone before, and you ask for so little, I couldn’t want to help more!_

“So you’ll grant me this wish?”

“Of course, what, do you think that I think of you as chopped liver? Of course not! You’re a friend to me, Snufkin. And I couldn’t deny a friend’s wish for happiness, not when you’ve worked so hard.” The Hobgoblin got out of the water, and magically dried himself off. He bent down and held out his hands to Snufkin looking up at him. “Take my hands if you’re ready,” he smiled. Snufkin smiled back, tears finally gone, more sure of this decision than ever before. He took both of the Hobgoblin’s hands, and soon was pulled out of the water.

The magic soon surrounded Snufkin as he floated in the air. It was a spectacle that rivaled his first transformation just two years ago. As the Hobgoblin held onto his hands, his eyes were closed and he was mumbling as if reciting a spell. Snufkin saw his hands turn from webbed fingers to paws with fur a little darker than his hair. He looked at his tail and saw it changing into two legs, growing fur from toe to knee. He looked behind him and realized he’d also grown a furry tail! One like Moomintroll’s, except the same colour as his arm and leg fur! He felt himself lower, and once he touched the ground, he realized why he was holding the Hobgoblin’s hands. He almost instantly fell under his own weight, but the Hobgoblin helped stand him up again.

_Easy, easy. Small steps, too fast and you’ll get wheezy. New legs, arms, tail and lungs, you can’t breathe water anymore either. Though you can still speak mertongue._

“Fascinating!” Snufkin said, wobbling with joy as they walked to the nearest non-water slicked surface upshore. _I could cry, but I think I’ve gone dry!_ He and the Hobgoblin laughed as Snufkin tripped.

“I ought to give you clothes for the road, you’re quite naked, young man!” The Hobgoblin laughed.

“Oh, you’re right!” Snufkin laughed. “I suppose I ought to be conscious about that now. What should I wear?” Once they reached the grass, Snufkin was finally able to stand on his own. His own furry feet against the grass! He took a step on his own, finally a little more used to holding his own weight. Oh how free he felt! He really didn’t care about being naked, he never worried about it before, after all! “Nothing too fancy or new-looking. Ah! Like the colour of this grass!”

“Coming right up!” The Hobgoblin flicked his wrists a few times, and Snufkin felt clothes appear on his body. He looked down and saw a green sort-of gown, and felt buttons in the back! He lifted up the dress and saw brown pants, already looking a little torn, he pulled the waist of it and found another layer underneath! Very short pants, an off-white. On his feet were a dim yellow pair of feet-covers, and covering those were an earthy pair of brown boots! He danced around until he tripped on his feet again, and a mass covered his face, he grabbed it off his head to reveal a green pointed hat, with a bright yellow feather on top! How wonderful! He twiddled his fingers on the feather, it felt so soft and relaxing! He then realized what he was missing, and wobbily ran back to the satchel, and got his mouth-organ from out of a second pocket, and put it in the pocket of his own green gown. Now his outfit was complete!

“Now, make sure to wash all that in a couple of days, or if you get particularly muddy. And seeing as it’s passed midnight, I wish you a good first day of spring, Snufkin!”

“As I too you! Do you know which way Moominvalley is? I’ve got one friend waiting to see me, and a few other friends I must surprise.”

“Why it’s north, but if you’re looking to get there quickly, I think I can help with that!”

  


“Oh!! Oh dear!” Snufkin shouted as he clung onto the Hobgoblin. He’d never been so high above sea level, but here he was, flying on the back of a panther! It was so hard to breathe! But he had lungs! He coughed and laughed with pure adrenaline!

They landed in moominvalley just as dawn broke across the horizon. It was still cold, but Snufkin felt warm. They landed on the beach, and then soon after they parted ways with a hug. Snufkin’s first visit was only a few metres from where he stood. As he tripped on the sand over and over, he made his way to the dock that connected to the beach house, and knocked on it’s door. A very tired Too-Ticky answered.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

_Gone for winter, back for spring, I got my wish, a wonderful thing!_

“Ah.. Ah! Oh my goodness! Is that you Snufkin? Why I didn’t recognize you, you’ve got clothes on! And legs and a hat now!”

“And a tail! I’m here to surprise Moomintroll for spring! Uhh.. Which way is Moominhouse?”

“I can take you, if you’d like.”

“Yes, please! Thank you.”

Too-Ticky and Snufkin walked together, until they reached a small bridge next to a mailbox. In the distance was a tall blue house with a red shingled roof, coming up to a point. It looked as cosy as Moomintroll described it was, but Snufkin already decided beforehand that walls weren’t his thing.

“You know, they might not be up yet, it’s only dawn,” said Too-Ticky.

“I can wait until they wake up,” replied Snufkin. “I’ll wait here.”

“It’ll be a nice surprise, I’m sure of it. But, what’s your plan for next winter? They’re still going to hibernate again.”

“I know,” said Snufkin, using as much strength as he could to sit on the bridge’s railing. He almost lost his balance, but managed to keep his grip. “I think I shall like to try hibernating as well, if they let me stay. Then I plan to travel the land for the years to come. I might even run into my friend the Hobgoblin once again.”

“If that’s the plan, I have an old tent if you’d like.”

Snufkin cocked his head, curiously. “Tent? What’s that?”

“It’s a portable shelter, basically. Keeps you from the harsh winds and rain at night.”

“That sounds helpful! Thank you!”

“I’ll head back and bring it over then. See you soon!” And Too-Ticky left Snufkin with his own thoughts. He couldn’t wait to travel the world. He couldn’t wait to see the Moomin family again, as well as the Snorks and Sniff and Little My. But for that moment, with the rising sun against his back, he felt a tune beginning to form. Notes he just barely knew how to play, but notes nonetheless. He put the mouth-organ to his lips, and slowly, but surely, began to blow out notes to form a tune. It was half-baked, he felt, but a good start! A wonderful start. Next time, he’d let the then come into his head fully before he pulled them out. As he played, a window opened in the Moominhouse, then a rope ladder, then a Moomintroll climbed out. He walked closer, cautiously. As Snufkin closed his half-tune, Moomintroll reached his side. Snufkin took off his hat, smiled at Moomintroll, and Moomintroll’s eyes lit up like Christmas.

“Snufkin!! You’ve got no tail!!”

“On the contrary!” Snufkin said happily, and grabbed his tail from behind him, as he wasn’t used to moving it on his own yet. “I’ve got a new kind of tail!”

And as the sun rose, they danced happily. Spring had come to Moominvalley.

**Author's Note:**

> then later on snuf and hobgoblin just exchange “are you kidding me” looks when thingumy and bob reveal the ruby. Thanks for reading!


End file.
